


Destined Lovers

by Jukebox_Draws



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Usagi Yojimbo
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukebox_Draws/pseuds/Jukebox_Draws
Summary: Usagi has learned many things while visiting his closest friend, Leonardo.
Relationships: Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi
Kudos: 12
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Destined Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick translations for the Japanese in this story: (Sorry if anything is wrong, online translators suck)  
> "Shi haana tano koibito ni naritai desu" "I want to be your lover"  
> "Shinu ma de watashitachi a wakachiau" "Until death do us part"  
> "Taiyou ga noboru ma de shi ni a o tsukuru" "Make love to me until the sun rises"  
> "Ana ta ga nozomu you ni" "As you wish"  
> "Onegai" "Please"  
> "Watashi wa, anatao aishitei masu" "I love you"

Leonardo never enjoyed it when people disturbed his afternoon meditation. It usually left him with a headache and a slight cramp in his legs that would often last until the next day no matter how many pills he took. Michelangelo was always barging into the dojo without warning, loudly exclaiming one thing or another. Raphael would sometimes follow behind the orange banded turtle, either arguing with him or outright scolding him. Leo would often get dragged into their arguments, having to either break up a fight or take one of the brothers' sides, much to the others dismay. Donatello at least knocked before coming in, which Leo figured was better than his other two brothers, but still the interruption was never received well. 

Though, it wasn’t hard to see how quickly Leonardo’s demeanor changed once he realized Usagi had been the one to interrupt him this time. 

The long-eared ronin slowly and silently made his way across the tatami mat towards his friend. He knew Leonardo could sense his presence so he didn’t bother trying to hide himself as he sat next to the turtle.

“Do you mind if I join you, Leonardo-san?” 

With a slight nod of approval from his friend, Usagi crossed his legs and closed his eyes. After about twenty minutes of silence, Usagi let out a sigh of frustration. Leonardo opened his eyes, clearly sensing something was wrong with the ronin.

“Is there something on your mind, Usagi?” Leo’s muscles relaxed and he allowed himself to hunch over slightly. Usagi pushed his legs out in front of him, resting his elbows on his knees.

“I’ve been having a bit of trouble thinking through some matters lately.” Usagi ran his hand along his furry head, rubbing at one of his long ears before letting his arm fall back over his knee again.

“Want to talk about it?” The blue banded turtle tucked his legs under his bottom and sat quietly, waiting for the rabbit to respond. Usagi sighed.

“Donatello allowed me to use your, Google… and I learned a few things.” The nervousness in Usagi’s voice was telling as he turned to look at Leonardo. Leo never really noticed the ronin’s eyes until then. The crimson irises were a stark contrast to his snowy white fur, and his blue haori and black hakama. Leo could almost swear that the color moved with the light of the room lit by lanterns. Their soft orange glow gave the ronin’s eyes the illusion of movement, as if they were pools of blood.

“Like what?” Leonardo was beginning to get nervous himself now. 

“I learned that our worlds are rather similar in some respects. Like how both our worlds have certain people that prefer the intimate company of the same sex, rather than the opposite.”

Leonardo felt his throat go dry, though he wasn’t quite sure why. It wasn’t that big of a deal, Usagi was exploring his sexuality, and that was a good thing. So why did the turtle suddenly feel so nervous?

“But I also discovered that there are some who choose to remain… in the middle, if I can say it like that.” Usagi struggled to find the correct words to say. He knew he was dancing around the main point, beating around the bush. Despite knowing that he could confide in Leonardo about anything, the ronin still felt a sense of dread building in the pit of his stomach.

“I-I suppose what I’m trying to say, Leonardo-san, is that… I believe that I fall in one of these, middle categories… I believe the word for it is… bisexual.” The rabbit felt his hands beginning to tremble slightly. He hoped that Leonardo could not see.

“What led you to telling me about this, Usagi?” Leonardo chose his words carefully. He didn’t want to make the ronin feel like he didn’t accept him, because of course he did. But, Leonardo had a gut feeling that he knew where this was headed. There was a reason that Usagi had wanted to speak with Leonardo alone, when no one else was home and could possibly interrupt them. Splinter had always told the blue banded turtle that gut feelings were not to be ignored.

“Well, I have also been… thinking… about our friendship Leonardo-san.” Usagi could hear his heart beginning to pound in his chest. He had planned this moment for the last month, even before he had made plans to come visit the turtles. He would speak to Leonardo alone, bring up the subject and then…  
Well, he was now at the hardest part. 

Usagi was a skilled swordsman who had faced many foes, and had been on death's doorstep on more than one occasion. But this, by far, was one of the hardest things the ronin could bring himself to do. 

“I would never do anything to jeopardize it, even if it meant sacrificing my honor. But, there is a weight upon me that I must lift if I am to continue on with my life, Leonardo-san. And I must say it now before I depart for my own dimension once more.” 

“You can tell me anything, Usagi. Nothing can ever break our friendship... “ Leonardo felt his hand brush up against Usagi’s, which was resting on the soft mat. Leo thought the rabbit was going to pull away, but much to his surprise, Usagi mimicked the action, brushing the side of his finger towards the turtle's hand. Their hands touched, and before they knew it, the ronin’s pinky finger had wiggled its way around the blue clad ninjas. The two warriors turned towards each other, looking into each other’s eyes as they continued to speak.

“That’s exactly the problem, Leonardo-san… You see I-...” Usagi nearly choked on the words. It was as if a brick wall had been placed inside his throat and the words, as desperate to come out as they were, could not penetrate it. He considered getting up and leaving, going back to his dimension to crawl into a nearby river and let the kappa drown and devour him. Surely a fate like that would be better than getting rejected and possibly shamed and dishonored by the kame ninja he had grown so close to.   
“Leonardo… I’m… I-I can’t seem to find the words anymore.” Usagi sighed bluntly. He had prepared an entire speech beforehand, he had practiced it alone in the woods hundreds of times over. But now, feeling Leonardo’s deep blue eyes cutting into him, he might as well have run into this endeavor blindfolded and hopping on one leg. 

“Usagi.” The turtle brought his hand up to the ronin’s shoulder, and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

“You don’t need to speak anymore… I understand.” Leonardo could see a glimmer of hope in his friend’s deep red eyes. 

“Leonardo-san-” Usagi was cut short when the blue banded turtle suddenly captured his lips in a soft kiss. Usagi never in his wildest dreams believed that he would be here, kissing his best friend in a dojo that was not his own, not even his own dimension for that matter. But the rabbit wouldn’t have it any other way.

His nose twitched slightly as Leonardo pulled back after a few seconds. Leo had a worried look in his eyes, as if he had done something horribly wrong. 

“Usagi? W-Was that too much? I-” Now it was Leonardo’s turn to be cut off as his friend nearly tackled him to the floor with another fiery kiss. Leo quickly pressed his hand to the mat behind him, keeping him from falling over. His other hand instinctively grabbed Usagi’s haori, pulling it slightly. One of the ronin’s hands was pressed against Leo’s plastron while the other snaked its way around the turtle's neck to pull him closer.   
Usagi pulled away slightly but was almost immediately invited back to kiss the ninja again, their quick kiss turning into a make-out session in a matter of minutes. Usagi felt Leonardo’s calloused hands run over his sensitive ears. The intensity of their lip lock only increased with each passing second, pushing the samurai and the ninja to test more boundaries or move their hands to new, never before explored places. 

Usagi felt his own hands wandering the turtle in front of him as if they had a mind of their own. Feeling his way across Leonardo’s plastron, the rabbit moved his hands to Leo’s shoulders and across his thick taut biceps. Leonardo ran his hands up Usagi’s back, feeling the rabbits tense muscles under the thin fabric of his haori. The turtle felt brave enough to pull away from the heated kiss and gently press his lips to the soft white fur on the ronin’s neck.

It was only then that Usagi found the courage to whisper in Leonardo's ear, using his native language.

“Shi haana tano koibito ni naritai desu…”

Leonardo understood perfectly what the rabbit had asked of him. He pulled Usagi closer, leaning back on his shell to allow his other hand to come up and caress his friend’s soft cheek. He promised himself there would be no regrets tonight.

“Shinu ma de watashitachi a wakachiau.”

Encouraged by the soft words of his new lover, Leonardo scooted himself to sit up and gently pushed Usagi back. The ronin allowed himself to fall back onto the mat, using his elbows to prop himself up. The blue banded turtle quickly closed the space between himself and Usagi, kissing him feverishly. The thought of keeping himself from falling back was completely forgotten as Usagi wrapped his arms around Leonardo’s strong neck, his fingers lacing around the tails of the turtle's mask.  
“Usagi, are you sure you wanna do this?” Leonardo already knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure this is what the ronin truly wanted. Usagi let out a dry chuckle before pressing his forehead to his lovers.

“I’ve never wanted anything else more, Leonardo-san.” 

The turtle couldn’t stop the dark blush from filling his cheeks as Usagi dove in desperately for another kiss. Leo tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss, lips pursing and rubbing together as if they had been designed by the gods above to perform this very task. Smiling softly, Leonardo moved his hands from Usagi’s back to his cheeks, letting the ronin press his back flat against the mat on the floor. Usagi gripped the front of Leo’s plastron, pulling the turtle on top of him as he leaned back. Wasting no time, Leonardo made sure to be gentle as he moved to plant kisses along his lover's strong jaw. Usagi’s hands didn’t quite know where to go. They wandered between the turtle’s shell, biceps, shoulders and plastron, his short claws coming out every now and then to leave small, barely noticeable scratches. Usagi flinched slightly when he felt something warm and wet graze across his bottom lip. The rabbit parted his lips, allowing Leonardo’s tongue to lay claim to his mouth. A small quiet moan escaped the ronin as his lover gripped his haori tightly in his fists. 

Leonardo opened his eyes ever so slightly to gaze upon his lover. Usagi’s eyes were pressed tightly shut as he rubbed the rough pads of his fingers over the turtle's shoulders and neck. The rabbits nose twitched and his whiskers gently tickled the blue banded turtle’s darkening green cheeks. Emboldened, Leonardo unclenched his fist from Usagi’s haori and ran his hand along the part of the rabbits furry chest that his robes didn’t cover. The snow white fur felt like silk under the turtle’s palms. Usagi let out a soft squeak at the touch and his breathing became shaky.

“L-Leonardo-san…” The turtle pressed a finger to Usagi’s swollen lips to quiet him.

“Just my name is fine, Usagi.” Leonardo smiled softly, reassuring his lover as he moved his hand back to the ronin’s chest. 

It wasn’t long before Leonardo slowly began to feel around Usagi’s waist to untie his haori. The rabbit unfurled his hands from the turtles plastron to assist him. The lovers tried to continue their sloppy kissing as they both worked to untie the knot in the rabbits robes. Once the knot became loose, it was easy for Leonardo to to finish untying it himself. Usagi pulled away from the heated, open mouthed kiss to pull open his haori, exposing his fluffy, snow white chest and stomach. Leonardo pushed the fabric over the ronin’s shoulders, letting the sleeves pool loosely around his wrists. Leonardo still couldn’t believe that he was here, as he had only dreamed of seeing him here, Usagi, his closest friend and now his lover. The rabbit’s lips were swollen slightly from the pressure and intensity of their lip lock, his ears had come untied and draped loosely down his back which was now exposed to the warm stuffy air of the dojo. Usagi’s chest rose and fell slowly and heavily, the fur covering it ruffled from Leonardo’s wandering hands.

“L-Leonardo.” Usagi panted out softly. Gods above, Leonardo wasn’t going to last if Usagi kept looking at him with those heated, burning crimson eyes. 

“Let’s go somewhere a bit more private, Usagi.” Leonardo forced restraint upon himself as he carefully lifted the rabbit into his arms. Usagi’s nose twitched and he squeaked again, but he didn’t protest as the blue banded turtle carried him to the bedroom.

Once they arrived and the door was closed securely behind them, they wasted no time stripping each other. Leonardo pulled the rabbits haori off completely and let it drop to the floor. Usagi fumbled with his lover's mask, pulling it off and tossing it away as the turtle pinned him down to the once well made bed, scattering the pillows and ruffling the sheets.

“Leonardo!” Usagi squeaked out as Leonardo began to nip at the soft fur of his stomach and abdomen. The rabbit felt the fabric of his hakama tightening as the turtle’s strong hands caressed his thighs. Usagi’s skin burned wherever his lover touched, his heart beat so loud in his ears that Usagi thought he might go deaf. His limbs felt like jelly, and his hakama felt like an iron chain wrapped around his legs. 

It was exhilarating.

“Usagi, relax. I’ll take care of you, I promise.” Leonardo pressed his thumbs into his lover's navel, massaging it gently to relieve some of the building pressure. Usagi felt his muscles tightening and relaxing; his body moving so fast to the point where his brain had given up trying to even keep track of the pleasure ravaging his body. Even with previous lovers he had never felt this good, considering most of them were female and he was the one giving the pleasure rather than being the one receiving it. 

“Leonardo!” Usagi gasped and made a grab for the sheets as he felt the turtle's hands untying the string of his hakama. Leonardo looked up at him with a mischievous smirk as he gently began to pull at the fabric. The ronin lifted himself off the bed ever so slightly to allow the hakama to slip off easily. Usagi bit his lip as his fully hard erection sprung up in his lover's face. Leonardo looked up at the ronin, asking for permission to touch his lovers most sensitive body part. With a quick and frantic nod from the rabbit, the blue banded ninja rested his hand on Usagi’s erection, smearing the precum that was leaking out of the tip.

“Usagi, you’re incredible…” Leonardo couldn’t help the praise that slipped from his mouth and into the ronins warm fur. Usagi let out a small whimper at the cold air brushing against his cock. 

“Leonardo, please…” Usagi bit his lip so hard he thought it was going to draw blood. Leonardo nipped at the rabbits navel, sending shockwaves through his lover's body. Usagi reached above his head and gripped a pillow. He dug his claws into the pillow, not caring if he punctured the fabric. He could feel Leonardo’s hands on him, touching him everywhere and yet the ronin still longed for more. 

Usagi let out a shuddering moan as the blue banded turtle began to stroke his length thoughtfully and thoroughly. Strong calloused fingers squeezing and stroking the rabbit to the point where Usagi was beginning to become overwhelmed with need and lust. Gods, if Leonardo kept teasing him like this he wasn’t even going to make it past the foreplay.

“Leonardo, I-I need-” Usagi cut himself off with a moan as Leonardo leaned across him to give him a deep kiss. The ronins length became trapped between the warmth of his fur, and the cool, stiff plastron of his lover. Feeling both hot and cold at once made Usagi’s ears twitch and his tail wiggle with glee beneath him.

“Tell me what you need, Usagi.” Leonardo held his lover close, pressing their bodies together and lifting Usagi off the bed with one hand, while holding himself up with the other. Usagi felt something large poking at his pelvic area; something large, thick, warm and hard. The rabbit wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck and began to claw at his shell softly.

“Leonardo, I need you! Taiyou ga noboru ma de shi ni a o tsukuru!” Usagi wrapped his strong legs around the kame ninja's waist, forcing him closer. Leonardo chuckled softly, sending vibrations through his plastron and through Usagi’s already throbbing erection.

“Ana ta ga nozomu you ni.” The turtle wriggled out of the rabbits grip to reach the bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Though the bottle confused Usagi, it soon made sense to him as Leonardo applied some to his fingers and slowly pushed one inside the rabbits exposed entrance. 

Usagi gasped and grit his teeth. It was slightly painful, but the pain ebbed away with every thrust from his lover's thick finger. Usagi remembered those nights when he was alone, whether it be in an inn for the night or out in the woods in the safety of a high tree branch. He would sometimes do these lewd things to himself, imagining that Leonardo was on top of him, stroking his cock or thrusting a finger in and out of his tight hole. Or sometimes…

“O-Oh! Leonardo!” The ronin was ripped away from his thoughts as the turtle added a second finger. The digits curled and crooked inside of him to brush over that perfect spot. 

The blue clad turtle knew he had found what he was looking for when he felt Usagi arch his back and saw the rabbits hands desperately clawing at the sheets; his mouth hung open and his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. Leonardo took it as a chance to capture Usagi in yet another heated kiss, their mouths pressing together perfectly like their lives depended on it. Tongues locking together and trails of hot saliva connecting their lips once they pulled away again. Leonardo pulled his fingers out of the ronin’s entrance. Without his lover tending to his neediest area, Usagi felt empty. But discomfort barely had a chance to settle upon him when he felt Leonardo’s warm, thick and throbbing cock press against his still tight entrance. Usagi whimpered as he opened his eyes to look at his lover. 

“I’m gonna put it in now, ok?” Leonardo’s soft blue eyes twinkled in the dim lighting as he caressed the rabbits cheek with his dry hand. Usagi felt the pink blush filling his snowy white cheeks and he couldn't help the loving smile that tugged at his swollen lips.

“Yes, please Leonardo.” Usagi’s chest rose and fell slowly, muscles tensing and flexing with each movement. Leonardo took a moment to prep himself with lube, and also gaze at his lover. Soft white fur that got thicker near his chest and thinned out slightly as it moved lower towards his stomach and the V of his thick hips. The rabbit was short and stocky, with his broad shoulders and large pecs thinning out a bit towards his waist. A light trace of abs showed through his thin fur coat, and his strong powerful legs rested on top of Leonardo’s shoulders. Usagi was covered in scars, from battles and household accidents alike. Twenty long years of survival mapped out all over the rabbits body. The turtle positioned himself and looked at Usagi for one last approval before pushing in. 

The look in his lovers glazed over crimson eyes were enough approval for the ninja.

Leonardo pushed just the tip in at first; he didn’t want to overwhelm Usagi, or cause him any discomfort or pain. The turtle pulled out, and slowly pushed back in again, pushing a little bit more of his length inside. He did this with every thrust, every snap of his hips delving a little deeper inside the rabbit, until finally he was fully sheathed inside his lover.

Usagi arched his back, pressing against Leonardo’s plastron. The turtle was so much larger than the ronin had ever imagined, certainly larger than anything he had used to satisfy himself back in his world. Usagi let out a choked gasp as he felt the blue banded turtles hips fit snug between his thighs. Gods, he’d never been so full in his life. 

“Leonardo, move! Please!” 

Without further command, Leonardo pulled his hips back and snapped them forward again. Usagi let out a cry of what could only be described as pure euphoria as he felt his lover's cock hitting that perfect spot in his core. Usagi felt like his nervous system was on fire as the turtle began to thrust back and forth, finding a comfortable rhythm. 

With every movement, Usagi moaned. With every push of Leonardo’s cock inside him, Usagi cried out in pleasure. The ronin felt hot tears prick at the corners of his eyes as Leonardo continued to make love to him. It was the most incredible thing Usagi had ever felt in his life. 

Leonardo let out soft grunts and groans into his lover's ear. Gods, Usagi felt amazing wrapped so tightly around him. Usagi sounded amazing, begging for Leonardo to thrust deeper inside him, begging for him to move faster. Usagi was amazing. The blue banded ninja couldn’t help but reach one hand up to interlock his fingers with the rabbits. 

“Leonardo! Oh, Leonardo! Onegai!” Usagi gripped his lover’s hand tightly as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. A frantic mix of jumbled Japanese and erotic English spilling from his lips. 

“F-Fuck, Usagi…” Leonardo’s thrusts became more erratic as the turtle could feel himself losing control. He hid his face in his lover's neck, trying to muffle his cries by biting and sucking on the soft skin beneath the snow white fur. He was sure the purple hickeys and bite marks were gonna stick out like a sore thumb in the morning.

“Miyamoto!” Leonardo felt his release rip through him as he emptied himself inside his lover. He felt Usagi’s back arch even more than it did before as he groaned the rabbits given name into his twitching ears.

Hearing his lover calling him by his given name was all it took to push Usagi over the edge.

“LEONARDO!” Usagi nearly screamed as his vision became whiter than his fur. He felt the sticky hot release of his seed spilling over both himself and Leonardo as both warriors panted and gasped together. 

“U-Usagi… a-are you ok?” As soon as the blue banded turtle caught his breath, he opened his eyes to see his lover nearly passed out. Usagi began to chuckle slightly. Of course, the first thing Leonardo asked after cumming inside of him, was if he was ok. 

“Y-Yes, Leonardo… I am unharmed… that was wonderful.” Usagi gave a little squeak as the turtle pulled out and they laid next to each other on the bed. Usagi pressed his cheek to Leo’s plastron as the turtle attempted to at least somewhat clean up the mess they made, wiping Usagi’s sticky fur with the tissues from the bedside table.

“Why don’t we go bathe?” Usagi stretched himself out, legs spreading over the jumbled sheets before pushing himself off the bed. Leonardo could already see the large hickeys and a few bite marks in the dim light of the bedroom.

“Good idea.” Was all Leonardo managed to coax out of himself as the pair headed for the bathroom down the hall. Upon entering, Leonardo quickly turned the knob, feeling the water with one hand and adjusting the knob with the other until it was a suitable temperature. Leonardo stepped into the show first, allowing the warmth of the water to envelope his sweaty body. Usagi stepped in after him, unfamiliar with the workings of a modern day shower. The ronin pressed up against the turtle and Leonardo felt his lover's muscles relaxing. 

“Watashi wa, anatao aishitei masu…Leonardo.” Usagi smiled and whispered into Leo’s ear. The turtle’s cheeks darkened with blush as he smiled back and pressed his forehead to his lovers while stroking his long ears.

“I love you too, Miyamoto.”


End file.
